Car, Rain, Crash, Lake
by ithinkilikeknivestoomuch395
Summary: Sadly, this catastrophe may have actually ended better if they hadn't been wearing their seat belts... Takes place during Car, Rain, & Fire. Catorade, Bade, Tandre, Cabbie.
1. Chapter 1

I was extremely blocked on both And You Thought This Was Over AND You Thought You Knew Me, so I thought, hey, why not start another story I'm dying to write? I wrote this at about 5AM, before realizing it was starting to get light outside and that I should seriously get some sleep. Enjoy~~!

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWYZ

Jade West sighed, looking around hopefully for a neon green exit sign as she continued driving with Tori and Cat to San Diego in the pouring rain. This hadn't exactly turned out to be her idea of fun. She'd thought they were simply going to be driving a - maybe - fifteen minute ride to a dead actress' house. Of course, Cat had left out the part about it really being a _four hour_ drive both ways, and that they were going to _San Diego_- until a few minutes ago, when Cat used it as an excuse to keep her and Tori from fighting.

Jade let a growl of distaste escape her lips as she finally came upon a sign that only confirmed her worst fears - the next exit was still ten miles away. She pounded her fists against the old steering wheel, about ready to scream in pure annoyance. Quickly regripping the wheel, she heard Tori's relatively soft voice snap her out of her thoughts.

"Jade..." Tori said in a warning tone, not quite loud enough for Cat to hear over the noise of the pouring rain. Her intention had been to calm Jade down, but instead, it just seemed to make the situation worse.

"_Shut UP, Vega!_" Jade snarled, snapping her head around to face Tori, not even slightly aware that she was no longer paying attention to the road in front of her. She hardly took notice when the car suddenly swerved. She didn't even notice Tori's eyes suddenly widened with pure terror.

"Jade," Tori tried again, louder this time, loud enough for Cat to hear, who was already confused as to why Jade was acting up.

"I can drive myself without you constantly telling me what to do, Vega! So just shut your prissy little mou-"

"_JADEY!_" Cat screamed as the car suddenly took a huge swerve.

Jade's eyes widened in horror as she realized she hadn't been paying any attention to the road. Completely forgetting about Tori, she gripped the steering wheel tightly and turned back to the road, trying her absolute best to get the car back on track. She gritted her teeth tightly, trying her hardest to at least swerve the car in the opposite direction. But it was too late.

Tori and Cat simultaneously screamed in terror as they heard the old tires' high-pitched squealing on the slippery, wet highway. The car began spinning out of control, before crashing against the thin road barrier and then suddenly flipping over it entirely.

Jade tensed up and closed her eyes, preparing herself to crash down onto the solid ground below the freeway. She felt the car stop right-side-up, but was confused as to why she hadn't heard a loud crash. She'd only heard what sounded like a splash...

Jade snapped her eyes open as she felt a freezing cold pool of water form up to her waist and soak her clothes even more than the rain already had. She felt her blood run cold as her eyes opened, and she was met with the sight of dark, freezing cold water surrounding her, with land only in the far distance. She heart suddenly stopped as she finally registered what had just happened.

The car landed in a lake. They were still tied tightly to the car with _rope_. And the car was sinking, and sinking _fast_.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Heehehehee. I am EVILL.

Anyways. Sorry it's sorta short-ish. May not be able to update for about a day because of some things and stuff, but I'll try for today.

And, as always...  
Remember: There's a lil' text box down there for a reason V!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for the reviews!

Warning: EXTREME cliffhanger alert. Enjoy~~!

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

As soon as the extreme danger of the situation dawned on Jade and she snapped out of her brief state of shock, she instantly began clawing at the rope that tied her to the car. Once she found the knot, she began trying desperately to untie it, but to no avail. She had tied it haphazardly when they first got into the car, figuring she could take the time to untie it when they finally arrived in San Diego, not knowing that it would end up being a serious problem.

She panicked as she felt her head start being pulled under the dark water, and attempted to lift her head up more so she could take one last breath. She was only able to take one small gulp of air before being pulled back under the surface, the rope beginning to dig into her shoulder as it dragged her down.

_No, no, no! This can't be happening! _Jade hoped to herself. She couldn't stand the feeling she was having. The feeling of absolutely no control. Knowing that there was nothing she could do. As odd as it sounded, the rope had control over her life now. And it wouldn't budge. She couldn't do anything but sit and hopelessly struggle, trying her best to hold her breath as long as she could.

Just as she began to lose all hope, she felt another pair of hands working at the ropes she was being held by. Startled, Jade glanced up to see Tori was free from the car and was now concentrating on untying her.

Jade could feel tendrils of darkness creeping at the edges of her vision as her struggles got weaker and weaker by the second, and she knew she had to get to the surface soon before she passed out. She could slightly see hints of a red tint flowing throughout the water, and realized that the rope had dug deeper into her shoulder than she had originally noticed, and it was now bleeding more than she had thought.

Suddenly, Jade felt the pressure on her shoulder release, and almost sighed in relief, before realizing she still couldn't breathe. Feeling her strength slowly beginning to ebb away, she quickly shot Tori a thankful glance and began swimming desperately to the surface, using the sinking car as a kickoff.

Jade was just beginning to prepare herself to take in a lungful of water, when she broke the surface, gasping for breath. She took in the fresh oxygen in gratefully with long gasps, as she continued trying to keep her head above the water. It wasn't long before she heard, more than saw, Tori break the surface, gasping for breath in a similar way to how Jade was moments before.

"Jade," Tori yelled over the sound of the still pouring rain between her fits of uneven breathing. "Your shoulder..."

Jade furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, looking at her shoulder. Her eyes widened as soon as she saw what Tori meant, though. Her shoulder was still bleeding badly, and she thought the rope must've cut her neck, too, because she could feel it bleeding just as much, if not more than her shoulder was. It looked like blood loss was going to be a serious problem in a few short minutes.

And suddenly, Jade felt her blood run cold as she realized something.

"Tori," Jade yelled over the sound of the various sirens beginning to wail on the freeway above them, her eyes wide with horror.

"What?" Tori asked, instantly becoming unnerved by the rare look of pure terror on Jade's face.

"_Where's Cat?_"

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

...I know. I'm extremely evil.

Oh. And just so you know, when a massive object sinks in water, if you're somewhat near it, you'll be pulled under along with it(I'm pretty sure?), which I may or may not be adding in the next chapter... -evil laugh-. Something about the force of the water filling in the spaces or like... I don't know. I'm not even going to attempt to go into that right now.

Bade, Tandre, and Cabbie will come in later chapters.

Review and there shall be a slight chance I update today...

..But if you don't review, I might have to injure Cat badly. Or Jade. Or maybe even Tori.

I mean, I might anyway, but you know...


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long. I had this chapter all finished up, and then I decided I didn't like the ending and went back and completely rewrote it. That took about an hour, and then I decided I didn't like THAT ending either, so I changed it again. And so here you go. Hopefully you like it.

And by the way, holy crap. I literally was watching the reviews on chapter 2, and at first there were six, and then I got distracted somehow and clicked refresh about ten minutes later, and saw the number went up to thirteen. And by this morning, I check back and there were twenty. So, what I'm trying to say is, thank you all so much for the reviews, because they really helped me write this chapter because I got extremely blocked again.

Enjoy~~!

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Tori's heart stopped as soon as she realized that she really had no idea where Cat was. She'd seen Jade struggling under the water directly after she'd untied herself from the car, and had gone over to help her, but she'd only had enough air to check on her before needing to get a breath. She hadn't seen Cat once.

"I... I d-don't know." Tori stammered.

"She can't swim, Vega!" Jade yelled, extremely concerned for her best friend now. Before Tori could respond, she took one last large gasp of breath before quickly diving back under the water, heading directly downwards.

"Jade!" Tori shouted after her. She hurriedly took in a large breath before diving in after her, knowing that she couldn't do this by herself. Especially since she was still bleeding.

It didn't take long for Jade to find the topless red convertible, and when she did it still seemed to be sinking into the depths of the lake. She glanced behind her to find Tori swimming directly after her, a determined expression on her face. Jade hurriedly gave her a "this way" hand gesture, before swimming closer to the car as fast as she possibly could.

Suddenly, Jade caught sight of something shiny flowing freely throughout the water. It was hair... the same color as red velvet cupcakes.

She shot through the water like a bullet, and felt her heart nearly shatter when she finally saw Cat still strapped to the car by the rope. Cat seemed to still be conscious, but barely. She was struggling with the rope, but Jade could see her already weak struggles getting even weaker.

When she was able to reach Cat, she instantly began working on the rope tied around Cat's waist. Taking a short glance up to Cat's face, she saw her big, brown eyes wide with fear, and Jade could tell that she was struggling to stay awake.

She had to get Cat to the surface before she passed out, because she doubted she could support her weight at the surface. She was already beginning to feel fatigued, and realized that she had to be careful with how she used her energy. She had to keep in mind that her shoulder was still badly bleeding, and she could easily pass out any second.

Jade suddenly felt her stomach drop somewhere around her knees when she saw Cat's eyes slowly begin to lose their emotion, before shutting altogether.

_No, no, no, no, no! She is __**not **__giving up on me now!_

Jade began to work even harder, and her heart sped up in triumph as the rope around Cat finally came undone. She mentally winced when she pulled the rope away, though, seeing that there was a large gash where it had originally been.

Trying her hardest to ignore the fact that the water immediately began going red as soon as Cat's waist was exposed, she quickly grabbed her petite friend under her arms before attempting to push off the sinking car once again and swim to the surface.

Cat seemed to be becoming heavier by the second, though, so Jade was glad when Tori suddenly swam beside her and firmly gripped Cat's other arm. She felt extremely relieved when the weight was suddenly halfway reduced.

Jade wasn't sure why, but suddenly, she began to feel very drowsy. All she knew was that suddenly, the pain in her shoulder became much, much more... _noticable_, to put it lightly, and she felt a sharp, burning pain suddenly appear in her right shin. She realized she must've cut it on the car's broken windshield.

Jade gritted her teeth, trying to stand the pain as much as she could. Her best friend needed her. She tried swimming faster, but felt as if her energy was quickly being drained out of her.

To Jade, it felt like hours before they finally reached the surface, even though in fact it was only seconds. _I don't think I'm ever going to take oxygen for granted ever again_, she thought as she instantly gasped in a large breath, unbelievably grateful for the fresh air. She immediately turned to Tori as soon as she heard the half-latina emerge from the water's depths.

"Keep her head above water, Vega," Jade instructed. "I'm going to try to get her to cough." Tori nodded, trying her best to comply, while Jade fiercely struck Cat on her back with her palm, using up most of her remaining strength while doing so. She hated doing this, because she felt as though she was hurting Cat, but she knew it was for her own good.

_God, Cat, please, please, __**please**__ breathe..._

Jade felt her heart race when she both saw and heard Cat cough out a mouthful of water. Trying to fight the darkness that was threatening to take over her vision for just a bit longer, she hit her back again, causing Cat to begin cough and splutter wildly. Jade was relieved when she began gasping for breath.

"Cat," Jade's voice was hoarse. "Can you hear me?" She felt her heart skip a beat when Cat's eyes fluttered open.

"Jadey?" Cat's voice was hardly audible because of the highway above them. "M-my w-waist h-hurts..." At this, Jade completely lost the last bit of her lingering composure. She threw her arms around her best friend as she struggled to stay awake.

"Oh god, Cat," Jade whispered softly into her ear. "Thank god you're okay."

Tori smiled as she watched the two girls interact. _It's nice to see Jade act so nice and caring towards someone else for a change,_she realized. Suddenly, Tori felt her eyes widen in horror as she caught a glance of Jade's leg. It seemed completely torn up, and she could tell it was still bleeding.

"Jade!" Tori exclaimed. "Your leg!"

"I'm f-fine, Veg..." Jade's voice trailed off. She couldn't take the agony any longer. She wasn't sure how she managed to stay awake this long.

_Cat's alive, and that's all that matters._

Jade, finally defeated, closed her eyes and let the darkness that she had been fighting for so long to win the battle.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Ugh. Oh. My. God. This. Took. FOREVER. To. Write. #WritingBlock

I've already have pretty much everything planned out for this story, but If you have any more ideas that you think I might be able to fit in still, be sure to leave a review and tell me.

Okay. I'm extremely sorry for the somewhat long author's notes, but I tend to ramble when it's _four in the freaking morning_.

Anyways, thanks again for the tons of reviews on the last chapter. I gotta go get some sleep.

Don't forget to leave me a review! V


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING: It is currently _three in the morning_, therefore I _did not_ edit this chapter _at all whatsoever_. I wanted to post it for you guys a_s soon as possible_. So _PLEASE_ excuse _any _grammar, punctuation, or spelling mistakes, or anything like that.

I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written so far. One thousand, four hundred forty words (approximately) is the actual chapter itself.

So...

Let me just say right now, that if you can't stand cliffhangers, you should just click off of this chapter right now.

I'll wait.

…

Time's up.

At the end of this chapter, you'll probably literally want to kill me.

So anyway... Enjoy... -evil smirk-.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Tori immediately swam forward to catch Jade as she went limp, before grabbing Cat too after remembering Jade had mentioned she couldn't swim. She let Cat hold her right arm to stay above the dark water, while she used both of her arms to hold Jade.

"J-Jadey?" Cat whimpered. Tori felt her heart instantly shatter at the hopelessness in the redhead's voice. "Jadey? W-wake up..." Cat sounded desperate now, and her voice had cracked at the end. "...P-please."

Tori suddenly noticed a motorboat in the distance, and it sounded as though it was rapidly coming closer. "I think our rescue is almost here," she murmured softly to Cat, hoping that it would at least slightly calm her down. Still, Cat continued at her feeble attempts to make Jade wake up.

Within a few seconds, the rescue boat had arrived and prepared to pick them up. Many different boats for various news stations had gathered around the girls at this point, all catching every moment on film.

Cat was hauled up into the motorboat first by a well-built, strong looking man in a white suit. After pulling Cat up out of the cool water, he came back and grabbed an unconscious Jade under her arms and handed her to someone else on the boat. Finally, the man came back and helped Tori out of the water, firmly gripping her wrists as she stepped onto the white boat.

Jade was immediately laid on a white bed that was firmly strapped to the boat, and many people dressed in white instantly began working to save her life. Some were scurrying about restlessly all over the boat, while others stood over her, doing something that wasn't visible to anyone around. Tori stood, gripping the side of the boat so tightly that she was sure her knuckles were turning white, trying to calm herself down as the boat began speeding through the water, but failing miserably.

Cat didn't seem to be doing any better. She'd been put on a bed that looked identical to the one Jade was on, but she refused to stay still. She kept trying to break away from all of the paramedics while screaming Jade's name, clearly desperate to see if her best friend was okay. Tori let a few tears slip out of the corner of her eyes, knowing that Jade was _far _from okay.

She was just as concerned as Cat was, if not more. It took all of her restraint not to push everyone out of the way and grab Jade by the shoulders and try to shake her awake. All she could do was pray that she'd pull through.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Only a few miles away from where the girls' catastrophe was taking place, Robbie, Andre, and Beck were sitting around in Andre's house, just talking and laughing. They'd been cracking up from what felt like an hour directly after they got back from the Vega's house, unable to forget Trina's dumbfounded face after she realized they were just playing a prank on her.

Eventually, the laughing and talking died down to the point where the boys were starting to feel awkward, so Andre turned on the TV in attempt to break the feeling. He flipped through the channels, but had a hard time finding anything interesting, so finally he settled on the news channel.

"The news?" Beck questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"C'mon, man, it's pretty interesting." Andre sighed and crossed his legs as he reclined into a more relaxing position on the comfortable leather couch. "Like, five percent of the time." Beck chuckled at this before relaxing into a position similar to Andre's and turning to the TV, which seemed to be talking about some sort of accident. Somewhat interested, he leaned forward, listening and watching carefully.

"This horrible incident took place not far from exit three fifty-two, directly over Lemmington Lake," the reporter on the TV said. There were blue, red, and white lights flashing all over the place, and in the background there was a damaged road barrier.

"Hey," Beck murmured. "That's on the way to San Diego. I wonder if the girls got stuck in the traffic..." he trailed off, while Andre and Robbie both shrugged before beginning to listen to the TV again.

"...and witnesses say that the car was a red, topless convertible, though it's unknown why the top wasn't up in the rainy weather. The car seemed to slip on the road because of the heavy rainfall, crash into the metal road barrier and flipped off of the road completely, before the car landed in the lake below. The condition of the individuals in the topless convertible is currently unknown, though a rescue boat should be arriving soon."

"Wait a minute," Beck quickly interrupted. "Isn't Cat's brother's car a red topless convertible?"

"And the accident took place on the way to San Diego..." Andre continued Beck's thoughts.

"Oh, come on, guys, what are the chances? I'm sure Jade's a good driver." Robbie quickly pointed out to keep his friends from worrying, though he was thinking the same as them. They all turned back to the screen, desperate for more information to convince them fully that their girls were okay.

"...and apparently, the rescue boat has just arrived and is taking the individuals on board."

The camera switched to a scene on the lake, where a rescue boat was sitting on the water, and a man was pulling in the girls in from the water. Suddenly, Beck felt his heart begin to race.

One of the girls had bright red hair.

Hoping it was just a coincidence, he continued watching, but he had retreated from his relaxed position at this point and was sitting on the edge of the couch. And suddenly, his heart basically shattered. Another girl was pulled in from the water, who was completely limp. But that wasn't the worst part.

She had black hair.

And pale skin.

And the black combat boots he knew all too well.

"JADE!" Beck jumped up from his spot on the couch and immediately grabbed his car keys before dashing out the door out to his car, praying Jade was okay. Andre and Robbie instantly followed, almost equally concerned.

By the time Robbie closed his car door, Beck was already speeding down the streets. The boys lost count of how many speed limits Beck broke, red lights he ran, and potential car accidents he barely avoided. He was gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were turning white, and he was just desperate to know for a fact that Jade was okay.

It took a total of about one minute to get to the scene of the crash due to Beck's speeding. He pulled over hazardously before ripping the keys out of the ignition and dashing out of the car. As soon as he got out, he saw Jade, _his _Jade, on a stretcher already halfway into an ambulance. He raced to the ambulance, ignoring the medic's protests when they told him he couldn't be in there.

"I'm her boyfriend," he explained hurriedly, hardly putting any thought into the excuse. The medic simply sighed and mumbled, "Just stay out of the way." Beck instantly complied, sitting in the corner of the ambulance, as far away from the working medics as possible.

The ambulance quickly began moving, and soon Beck felt as if they were flying through the streets. He knew that the nearest hospital from where the crash took place was actually very close, so he hoped they could make it on time. Suddenly, he felt the ambulance begin to slow down.

In that moment, the world all around Beck just seemed to disappear. All that was left that he cared about was the broken Jade on the bed in the ambulance, and the heart monitor. The rest was just empty, soundless space. He kept his eyes locked on the heart monitor, hoping that he was just imagining the fact that the beeps were becoming less and less frequent. He sat in the corner, away from everything, with his eyes locked on the monitor, as if he could force the beeping to speed up once again.

It was as if Jade's whole life with him was flashing before his eyes. Every kiss, every fight, every insecurity, every make up, every date, every moment they'd spent together. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost her.

_Come on, Jade. Please, pull through. For me, for Cat, for Tori, for all of our friends. We can't live without you._

Beck felt his last dwindling bit of hope go up in flames when the line on the monitor finally turned completely flat.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

…

Are you done cursing me out yet?

No?

Okay, I'll wait.

…

Okay, thanks for your input on that, now on with the note~

Quite the twist, no?

Yup. Jade just died. Poor Beck.

JUST KIDDING.

She's not necessarily never coming back, because I'm pretty sure they can shock your heart back into beating... -hinthint-.

I mean, even if that's not possible, this IS fiction, after all.

Not saying that's what's going to happen. For all you know, she really is dead and the next chapter is her funeral.

But if you want to find out what REALLY happens...

REVIEW! V

(I know. I'm the evillest I've been so far in this story.)

And if you BEG me, I MIGHT let Jade live... Muahahaha...


	5. Chapter 5

One request: please don't kill me with flames about how long it took me to update.

Please remember: I don't do this for a living.

Hopefully you'll like it.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Beck was hardly able to register what happened before the ambulance slowed to a stop, and Jade was instantly rushed out of the ambulance by the medics. Beck followed after quickly, towards the hospital, realizing that if there was no chance for her, they probably wouldn't bother to try and rush. He followed the rolling bed into the hospital, nearly chasing after it down various white hallways that seemed almost identical.

It wasn't long before a doctor quickly ran from the side of one of the hallways and in his way, stopping him from going any further. When he attempted to go around, the doctor quickly grabbed his arm.

"Son, wait here," the doctor murmured softly.

"She- she's going to be okay, right?" Beck stammered, tears streaming out of his eyes as he looked at the doctor desperately.

"We'll let you know how she's doing as soon as possible." With that, the doctor turned on his heel walked off in the direction that the medics had been rushing in, but not before shooting Beck another sympathetic glance over his shoulder.

Beck took a seat in one of the uncomfortable cushioned chairs set off to the side. He was only seated for a few moments before he spotted Andre and Robbie heading towards him, looking concerned.

"How's Jade?" were the first words out of Andre's mouth after they stopped in front of him. His eyebrows were pulled together in a concerned expression-he was one of the few people who Beck had told straightforward that he'd still always had feelings for Jade. Beck wiped his tears away sloppily with the back of his hand so his friend's faces became less of a blur.

"Well," Beck cleared his throat, in a weak attempt to make his voice less scratchy. "In the ambulance, they were all working over her..." he stopped and took a deep breath, closing his eyes, as if he was trying to erase the horrible memory from his mind. "God... there was just... so much blood." He rested his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands. "And.. just as we got to the hospital... her heart monitor flatlined."

At this, Beck heard both Andre and Robbie's breath hitch in their throats. They didn't seem to know what to say to this, so they simply sat next to Beck in the uncomfortable chairs, prepared to wait with him for the long hours to come. Andre put his hand on Beck's shoulder sympathetically.

"She's going to be fine, Beck," Andre said, trying his best to sound confident and reassuring. "I mean, she's Jade. I know she'll pull through." To this, Beck only nodded and began staring down at his feet, dreading the wait that was sure to drag on for hours.

Beck sat there, listening to the squeak of clean shoes against the crisp, white tiled floor. He didn't move from that spot, didn't let any emotions make their way onto his expression. He did nothing when a doctor came out to notify Andre that Tori had been the luckiest. He was told she was only suffering from shock and slight oxygen starvation, along with a few bad bruises and cuts, only one of which had needed stitching - she would be able to have visitors soon. He heard Andre sigh, half relieved but still half worried. Beck still didn't move slightly when Robbie was notified that Cat had suffered bad blood loss and a concussion, along with a fractured rib. She would need a while before she had any visitors.

Beck stayed frozen in his spot, moving nothing but his eyes as he shifted his gaze up to the white clock hanging on the blank wall in front of him. He was aware of nothing but the slow, soft ticking of the clock, the only thing that told him time was still passing. As the seconds passed, he felt more and more of an urge to snatch the clock off the wall and smash it to pieces, feeling as though it began to purposely mock him as the distance between the seconds became longer to him.

There he sat, not moving for hours, not sleeping, not eating, not responding to anything that was said to him. He was acutely aware of Andre and Robbie both getting up at different points in time to see Tori and Cat, but he couldn't bring himself to see them too. If he saw Tori and Cat okay without knowing how Jade was doing, he knew he would only feel more dread and suspense, if that was even possible at this point.

Finally, he saw a doctor approach him and tap him twice on the shoulder. He looked up into the doctor's face for a moment, then looked up at the clock to find that it had been just over four hours since they had arrived at the hospital.

"Son," the doctor had a voice that was soft and sympathetic, the kind of voice that was about to give you very, very bad news. Beck felt the already-large pit of dread in his stomach grow even more. "I'd like to start off by saying we were able to get Jade's heart beating again."

The millions of knots in his stomach all undid themselves at once as a feeling of pure, utter relief washed through his entire body. Relief was too mild a word to describe the feeling he had, in fact. It was as if he'd been lying under twelve tons of rocks, and suddenly, they were all lifted off of him at once. He let out a huge breath that he didn't realize he'd been holding, feeling as if he was breathing for the first time in years.

"How is she?" Beck asked desperately, his voice a scratchy mess from not talking for so long.

"Alive, though not very well, I'm afraid. She's had severe blood loss, and quite a few broken bones, along with a slight concussion. She needs stitching for the gash on her shin and her shoulder, and she has three fractured ribs and a broken right arm. She'll need a transfusion, and she'll have to be here for a while, because it will be harder for her to breathe with more than one fractured rib." Every sentence the doctor said was in a practiced, official, yet sympathetic manner.

"When can I see her?" Beck asked, jumping up from his seat.

"I'm sorry, son, I'm not entirely sure when she'll be open for visiting," the doctor murmured. "I'll tell you when I know."

With that, the doctor was almost instantly gone, and Beck was left, standing up, wondering if he should go check on the other girls, and decided that he should since he knew Jade was... alive.

That was unnerving to him, just the fact that he was actually _relieved_ that he'd found out his first love was still alive. _Oh, the things that have happened in these last hours_, Beck thought, and scoffed.

Walking down the white hallways toward the girls rooms, taking his time to get there, he found his mind beginning to wonder, in places that he really didn't want it to be. He couldn't take his mind off Jade, no matter how much he tried. He was broken up with her. He shouldn't care this much about her. But no matter how much he denied it to himself, deep down, he knew that the moment Jade drove away from Tori's house on one of the worst nights of his life, his heart drove away with her.

The doctor had said Jade was okay, but Beck still couldn't shake the feeling of unease off his shoulders.

The only thing now fueling Beck forward was the hope that Jade would live, so he could tell her exactly how much he'd regretted not spending every spare moment he'd ever had with her. He knew, if Jade didn't make it, he wouldn't, _couldn't_, either.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Not much of a cliffhanger, but whatever.

Ugh. I'm sorry. Really, I am so so, so sorry. Things in life have been really stressful lately.

Please don't kill me.

I apologize for any crappy quality in the writing. Wrote the last few paragraphs at four in the morning and I want to get them up so I haven't done huge amounts of editing. Some things might be repeated, etc.

Please review. It's one of the only things that ensures me that anyone still gives half a crap about what I write. I'll update this and my other stories ASAP, I promise.


End file.
